Ninjago Parodies
by NindroidZane007
Summary: If you like to see Ninjago parodies of some awesome songs, I've got them here. If you have any suggestions, please tell me the song title, and which of the Ninja is singing it(ex. Radioactive, Imagine Dragons; Zane). Trust me, making a parody of a song is pretty hard to do.
1. Hacking the System

Hacking the System

Ninjago: Rebooted Parody of Imagine Dragon's _Radioactive_

Performed by Zane

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to the Nindroids,  
I wipe my brow and I fight with Lloyd  
I'm breathing in, put faith in him,

I'll break in, I'll shake things up, then I'll let the others do the rest  
This is it, the Final Battle.  
Whoa

I'm gearing up, I see it in Nindroids  
Enough to make their systems void  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm hacking the system, hacking the system  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm hacking the system, hacking the system

I raise my 'Blade, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll get in there, we will move on in,  
Whoa

I'm gearing up, I see it in Nindroids  
Enough to make their systems void  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm hacking the system, hacking the system  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm hacking the system, hacking the system

I'll break in, I'll shake things up, then I'll let the others do the rest  
This is it, the Final Battle.  
Whoa

All systems go, the hope hasn't died  
Deep in my soul, straight from inside

I'm gearing up, I see it in Nindroids  
Enough to make their systems void  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm hacking the system, hacking the system  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm hacking the system, hacking the system


	2. Molten Heart

_Molten Heart_: Ninjago Parody of _Frozen Heart_ (intro song of _Frozen_)

Performed by Cole, Kai, Lloyd, and Jay

_All:_  
Born of flames and summer storms  
and forest trees combining.  
This blazing force both foul and fair  
has a molten heart worth chopping.

So cut through the heart, warm and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the bark apart  
And break the molten heart

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it go!

_Cole:_  
Beautiful!

_Kai:_  
Powerful!

_Jay:_  
Dangerous!

_Lloyd:_  
Warm!

_All:_  
Flames have a magic,  
That cannot be swarmed.  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten,  
stronger than a hundred men! Ho!

Born of flames and summer storms  
and forest trees combining.  
This blazing force both foul and fair  
has a blazing heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, warm and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the bark apart  
Beware the molten heart...


	3. Phoenix Burn

Phoenix Burn

Ninjago parody of _Let it Go_

Performed by Kai

The flames glow bright in the forest tonight  
Not a person to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the King  
The flames are burning like this wild pheonix inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

Phoenix burn, phoenix burn  
Can't hold it back anymore

Phoenix burn, phoenix burn  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the flames burn on.  
The heat never bothered me anyway

It's funny how I'm alone  
Makes me think much more  
And the fears that I once battled  
Won't scare me anymore

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

Phoenix burn, phoenix burn  
I am one with the phoenix flames  
Let it go, let it go  
I'll always be untamed  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the flames burn on

My power burns throughout the air and to the ground  
My soul is spiraling in molten blazes all around  
All my worries are burnin' away very fast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Phoenix burn, phoenix burn  
And I'll rise from the flame's ashes!  
Phoenix burn, phoenix burn  
That good boy's in the trash  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the flames burn on!  
The heat never bothered me anyway.


End file.
